Pokemon: Sinnoh Road to Victory
by EmotionEx
Summary: Returning from the Johto League, our young protagonist Walt heads back to where it all started, the Sinnoh Region, in order to compete in the Sinnoh League. What will happen when he runs into some new friends, and old rivals? Sequel to my discontinued story, Pokemon: Jubilife Academy. Takes place during Ash's Sinnoh Journey.
1. Prologue

Initially, the story was to be a sequel to Pokemon: Jubilife High but I ultimately knew I could not get around to finishing it. Unlike with Dawn of the Eclipse, I did not lose inspiration and this is not a remake of the story. Actually, this is a sequel to everything after Pokemon: Jublife Academy and obviously takes place after it, two years after Walt and the others graduate from Jubilife Academy to be exact.

I did NOT abandon "Pokemon: Jubilife Academy", but I merely scrapped the prequel part of the story. The prequel part would have been about 10-15 chapters, this part will be about 20-25 chapters. The Unova sequel, presuming I carry out with it, will also be about 20-25 chapters depending on how things turn out.

Here is the list of ages for the main (ones who appear more than once) characters of the Sinnoh half of the story, to take things into context:

Ash - 14

Dawn - 10

Brock - 16

Max - 10

Ritchie - 14

Walt - 14

Amy - 14

Dexter - 14

Leon - 14

Sapphire - 14

Ursula - 11

Cynthia - 32

* * *

**_*Cue cliche opening speech*_**

_Welcome to the world of Pokémon! This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon. We humans live alongside Pokémon as friends. At times we play together, and at other times we work together. Some people use their Pokémon to battle and develop closer bonds with them._

_Many humans who are adept at handling Pokemon compete with other humans and their Pokemon, to see who has raised their Pokemon more effectively through a contest of power, skill, and intelligence. These people are known universally as Pokemon Trainers and these aforementioned competitions are called Pokemon battles. To test these Pokemon Trainers along their journey are special Pokemon Trainers with the title of Gym Leader. They are skilled with a particular type of Pokemon and defeating them in a Pokemon battle will one earn what is called a Gym badge. By defeating eight Gym Leaders and obtaining their badges can one hope to go onto to the Pokemon League, a tournament where two-hundred Pokemon Trainers compete to determine the strongest._

_The one who wins that tournament of that region, in addition to earning a trophy, gains the right to challenge the Elite 4 who are four of the strongest Pokemon Trainers in the region and after defeating them on after another, can the victorious Pokemon Trainer challenge the Champion of that region. By defeating them, the Pokemon Trainer in question becomes the new Champion of that region and as a result, is adored by the people of that region and beyond._

_Walt, a young boy from Sandgem Town, continues his own journey as a Pokemon Trainer alongside his childhood friend Amy, and former classmate Dexter. Since leaving Jubilife Academy, a prestigous Trainer School in Jubilife City, Walt had travelled to the Regions of Kanto and Johto and managed to work his way up to compete in those Regions Pokemon Leagues but sadly, was unsucessfully in winning._

_In his path to compete in the Sinnoh League and ultimately defeat the Sinnoh Champion herself, Walt's new journey begins here and now..._

* * *

Walt looked up at the sky which was swarming with Starly, Staravia and Staraptor as the ship he was on was advancing closer to Twinleaf Town. Since he had joined Jubilife Academy and got his starter Pokemon, Chimchar, it had been four entire years and he had changed drastically. He was obviously taller than before and his jet-black hair was unkempt and spiky and continued to look up with light-brown eyes.

No longer constricted to a school uniform, Walt choice of attire was very different. He wore a blue and red short-sleeved jacket, a white long-sleeved t-shirt, black pants and black trainers. On his back was a light-blue backpack which contained all of his supplies while on his belt was a holder for six Pokeballs which contained six of the Pokemon he had on him.

"Sinnoh sure does bring back memories...of home...of my friends and family...of everything I've ever known." He said to himself.

_"I believe you comprehend that because we are wearing the same uniform, we are both heading to Jubilife Academy. Oh, I should explain myself. My name is Leon, and you?" He responded. I noticed that he never gave eye-contact to me, prefering to focus his gaze to my jet-black hair. Could he be shy around people?_

_"I'm Walt. Nice to meet you." I greeted him. He appeared less nervous now, but kept a barrier up still. Then again, I am a stranger to him but I bet we'll see more of each other at Jubilife Academy. "Well Walt," Leon began, taking ahold of my hand and holding it gently. "I'll just have to take you to Jubilife Academy." He continued and was basically pulling me in the direction he was walking._

_I just find it odd why Leon would need to hold my hand to take me there, when I could just walk behind him. Nah...I sure he's trying to help me. His Grotle walked by ourside, prefering to walk about rather than sit in the Pokeball at this point. I wonder how powerful Leon's Grotle is, since I haven't hardly battled with my own starter Pokemon._

"I remember enrolling in Jubilife Academy and being worried I was late, desperately trying to find it. That was when I met Leon and while I did not know it back then, would be my main rival." He continued.

_"You have six Pokemon already? But you are just a beginner like me, so how does that work?" I asked. Logically, a trainer who just started out might have about one to three Pokemon._

_"I am sorry if this sounds offensive to you but I am not like you, or most new Trainers." Leon responded calmly. These words did seem to annoy me a bit. I know he probably isn't trying to be rude, but I am not weak at all. I'll prove that to him._

_"Lets find out. I have two Pokemon so far, so what do you think about a two on two battle?" I suggested to him. I just wanted to prove to him that I was not to be underestimated._

_"As you wish." Leon said to me, bringing out his Pokeball first, "Let us get this battle underway. Grotle, I choose you." He continued and now I was faced with his Grotle. Obviously I knew which of my two Pokemon I'd start with._

_"Chimchar, come on out!" I called out my own starter Pokemon, Chimchar. We'd bonded quite a bit in a matter of a few days. Grotle is going down since I have a Fire-type and he's using a Grass-type so I have a massive advantage over him._

_I saw him smile when I brought out Chimchar. Could this mean that he has a trick up his sleeve? Well Grotle is probably a higher-level than Chimchar if its already evolved, but I have the type advantage so this will be a piece of cake._

_"Razor Leaf." He said without expressing himself. Grotle launched the sharp leaves towards Chimchar, but I wasn't all that worried. "Dodge that, and then use Ember!"_

_I saw Chimchar jump over the Razor Leaf and then spit out small flames at Grotle who just stood there. I remembered that Grotle probably weighed a ton compared to Turtwig so it can't really dodge. But to see it just...Grotle just took a direct Ember without a care in the world. Maybe it hurt and it ain't showing weakness to us, but that is still impressive._

_"Lets take it home with Flame Wheel now!" I commanded. Chimchar was now surrounded by flames in a wheel-like shape and crashed from the air into Grotle once more. Now that one hurt, I just saw it look in pain but yet it still tanked it._

_"Intercept with Giga Drain." Leon countered and suddenly, this green rope thing just spurted out of Grotle's back and latched onto Chimchar's arms and legs, draining it and hurting it while pulling it higher and further into the air and away from Grotle. I couldn't really do much to counter as Chimchar cried out in pain from the attack._

_"Chimchar!" I called out._

_"Use Energy Ball." He continued and now I saw this ball of green light being formed from Grotle's mouth and it was shot at Chimchar while the Giga Drain was restoring Grotle's health slowly. "Throw it." He added, and Grotle used the Giga Drain to hurl Chimchar across the room and into a wall which my Pokemon just bounced off._

_"Chimchar, are you okay!?" I called out again, noticing how Chimchar was trying to stand up but it was hopeless. Chimchar fell once more and I knew it couldn't go on any longer._

_"Chimchar...return, you did your very best." I said to Chimchar, recalling it and putting its Pokeball away. "One down, one more to go. Type disadvantage means nothing to me. Grotle, rest up for now." Leon said, recalling Grotle to its Pokeball while bringing out another Pokeball now._

_"Murkrow, front and center." He said and now I saw the black crow Pokemon fly into the air, waiting for its opponent to emerge._

_"A Murkrow..." I thought. While I'd seen them before, I never bothered to scanned them so I figure now is a good time for that. "Murkrow, the Darkness Pokémon. Many people believe that if you see a Murkrow at night it will bring bad luck." My PokeDex explained to me._

_"Well time to fight in the air! Starly, I choose you!" I exclaimed, bringing out my second Pokemon which took to the air. Both Murkrow and Starly are unevolved Pokemon so I can't really tell who has the advantage._

_"You think you are on the same playing field as myself? Let me educate you in your folly. Murkrow, use Haze and aim it at Starly." Leon said to me and now Murkrow was spitting out this foggy cloud to blind Starly. If he thought I'd fall for that, he's wrong._

_"Quick Attack!"_

_Starly shot through the Haze, just as I thought by the looks of things, took Murkrow off-guard as the attack knocked it through the air._

_"So you advanced forward afterall..." I heard Leon say. Even with Haze in the way, I know he saw Starly coming so why didn't he order Murkrow to dodge, or fight back?_

_"We won't give up, Leon. Now lets try Wing Attack!" I responded. Starly's wings glowed and it flew towards Murkrow who just took the hit. "Yes! Leon's remaining Pokemon is Grotle who already took some super-effective hits from Chimchar earlier. If I can just beat Murkrow then I might be able to win this." I thought to myself as the battle began to go my way._

_Leon began to laugh, something which piqued my interest. He must have some trick up his sleeve otherwise he wouldn't be so confident about this situation. Murkrow is a Dark/Flying-type Pokemon, and I know its moves are likely Dark, Ghost, Flying, or Normal. None of which are super-effective to Starly so I felt like nothing could go wrong._

_"I am not laughing at you rudely, I just find this amusing." Leon admitted to me._

_"You find what amusing?" I questioned. I was probably expecting a really sarcastic answer, but what I just got was completely different._

_"I know that expression. The one a Pokemon Trainer makes when they begin to control the battle...that moment they have hope they can actually win. I let Starly vent some steam, since if Murkrow actually fought seriously then this would be dull. Are you really controlling the battle? Since the battle never left my hands." He explained. I knew it...he was screwing with me and my Starly in this battle._

_"Use Aerial Ace." He continued and Murkrow shot across the air and towards Starly._

_"Dodge that with Quick Attack!" I called out and Starly shot up into the air very quickly._

_"Useless!" Leon exclaimed. I think this is the first time he rose his voice since I met him. "Murkrow's speed surpasses Starly's!" He continued. He was right about Murkrow's speed. Just as Starly thought it evaded, Murkrow caught up almost instantly and smashing it into the ground. Starly couldn't even move a muscle in its body. I knew there was no way Starly could continue, that much was obvious._

_If Murkrow had that sort of speed and power, it definately would have been able to dodge Starly's first Quick Attack and the Wing Attack pretty easily. This was embarassing...to lose two of my Pokemon off the bat without being able to defeat Leon's just had to show either he was ahead of the game, or I really need to start pulling my weight when it comes to training._

_"Starly, you fought really hard. You take a nice rest now." I could only say as I recalled my last defeated Pokemon._

_"Guess thats all there is to it." Leon commented. "Now I will presume about four minutes had passed since we got here." He continued, pulling out Murkrow's Pokeball. "Murkrow, return." He said, putting it in his blazer pocket along with where his other Pokeballs were._

"We really bonded during that first battle, even if it was not clear to him at first. When Pokemon Trainers battle, its like they can read inside your heart...they understand each other through battling and become friends through it." He thought.

"I couldn't believe that Leon did not take me seriously then but as we spent more time together, he soon started to take me seriously for once. Sapphire was the second person I met that day and she too, became one of my rivals. It was then I learnt more about Leon too...that the Champion of the Sinnoh Region was his mother." He continued.

_"Walt and Leon..." A voice spoke. Leon and I looked over to to see a girl who looked our age. She looked good to be honest, even if she is only the same age as us. Her peach coloured hair was short and spiky and her eyes were some dark shade of red. She wore the same attire as me and Leon which was interesting, considering she was a girl. I'd figured she would prefer the skirts that basically every other girl would probably wear here._

_"Who are you?" Leon asked._

_"I am Sapphire." The girl introduced herself. "That battle was rather interesting to say the least...I wouldn't expect less from you, Leon. It wouldn't be long before you follow your mother's footsteps?"_

_I was confused. Did these two know each other? No, that can't be right. Leon just asked her who she was so he couldn't know her. "So are you two like friends?" I asked. I just contracted myself, but I thought I might as well ask to be sure._

_Sapphire smirked confidently. "Had nobody told you? You might wish to keep up with the others in this world. Leon here is none other than the one and only child of the Sinnoh Champion herself, Cynthia. Surely even you see a resemblance." She explained. Leon being Cynthia's son!? I never even thought she had a child._

_Looking at Leon, I truly saw the similarities. Both had long blond hair, though Cynthia's was much longer, and both had the same gray eyes. This being much more posh and rich of a school than any other in all of Sinnoh, I wouldn't be surprised that the Sinnoh Champion would send her child there._

"I've yet to meet Cynthia, but if she is even half of what she is like on TV then I can't wait to meet her too." Walt thought.

"Later that day, Amy and I reunited at last." He continued to think about the past memories as they rushed back through his mind.

_After restoring their Pokemon to full health via the Nurse Joy at the Jubilife Academy, Walt and Leon, along with Sapphire made their way to the main hall where they saw many other students standing there. It was a massive room where people sat on chairs while they saw a man standing on the stage. He looked to be a man in his mid-thirties and wore a plain gray suit, with short brown hair and powerful dark eyes. The excitement died down as the man stepped forwards one step._

_"Welcome, welcome all. I am Mr Rosewood, headmaster of Jubilife Academy." He said. On each shoulder rested a small, cheerful Pokemon. The Pokemon on his left shoulder was a Plusle and on the right was Minum, both Pokemon looking at the students with bright, happy eyes._

_"Now, you should have received the letters on your overall levels. This is to balance classes, so that the brighter students don't completely overshadow those who are learning at a slower rate." The man explained._

_Sapphire sat near the front of the room by Leon's side. "So students are in the same classes as those on their skill level. Why am I not surprised?" She commented quietly to herself. "If they weren't sorted by skill, I would outshine everyone...and we can't have that"_

_Leon said nothing in response to Sapphire, but looked to the center of the room to listen to the speech. "Sapphire can be full of herself, can't she." He thought about her personality while keeping his eyes forwarded at the front._

_"As an educator, it is my duty as headteacher of this academy to guide you along the right path. Regardless of your ability, background, or personal matters, I will make sure all students flourish as aspiring Pokemon Trainers to the best of their ability. To educate you all about the wonderful world we live in, and the history and future of Pokemon...that is what I want to teach you all." Mr Rosewood explained. After he had finished speaking, several students applauded._

_Walt sat near the back of the room, taking in everything which was said. While he wasn't the brightest person, to call him determined was an understatement. Suddenly, he felt a light tap on his arm. Turning to his left side, he saw a girl. Not just any girl however, as his eyes lit up when he saw her. She had shoulder-length pink hair which was long and wavy and had green eyes._

_"Amy...?" He whispered to her, since they were in an assembly. While some others conversed among themselves, it was done quietly. "I didn't think I'd see you here."_

_"Same here. There is a lot I wanna' talk about, but we got plenty of time for that." The girl known as Amy answered._

_"As you are aware, you received a special Poketch." The headmaster explained, holding up a silver Poketch in his hand for all to see. Other students looked to their own ones. Walt, Amy, Leon, and Sapphire looked to their wrists to see them. Plusle and Minum looked very interested in the device but before they could do anything, the man put the technology away._

_"This is a personal Poketch for each student. On top of serving as a regular Poketch, it holds information on its user. This includes your name, your roommates name, where you will be living for the next two years, and contains your personal timetable." He explained. Several turned on their previously switched off Poketch._

_"This particular day has no lessons going on, but rather is a day for you all to get to befriend your roommates, and work your way around Jubilife Academy. From tomorrow onwards is when you'll have to be pulling your weight...That is all. You are dismissed." He said and everyone else was getting up and looking around to find the exit to leave._

_Sapphire glanced over to where Walt and Amy were, noticing the two were discussing while walking out. What it was about was the last thing on her mind, but rather wanting to show off her power. She, followed by Leon, approached Walt and Amy who were just outside the doors of the room._

"I've known Amy since we were like a year old. My father and her father went on their own journey when they were my age. Even when I was away from Amy, I could not stop thinking about her..." Walt thought. Ever since he was little, he always knew Amy was different to everyone he met, different to every girl he had encountered.

"I remember when she challenged Leon. She is a strong Pokemon Trainer in my eyes but like with me, Leon never took her seriously and could have beat her with just his Ariados if he tried to." Walt recalled to himself.

_Amy's enthusiasm piped up once a certain idea flowed through her mind. "Leon, how about we battle?"She asked him._

_"A battle? Very well, I accept. How many Pokemon are you planning on using?" Leon inquired. He wasn't too bothered with how many Pokemon were used since to him, the result would be the same._

_Amy thought for a moment, before making up her decision. "I'll use three Pokemon."_

_"Yes, that is fine. Clearly this isn't suitable of a place to battle." Leon said and they followed him until they were outside. The outside, the 'playground' was more like several outdoor battlefields for Pokemon Battles. Nobody was there, likely since they were too busy checking out their rooms and getting to know their roommates more._

_"Don't let your guard down Amy! This guy is a strong Pokemon Trainer." Walt cautioned her. Having battled Leon and lost before, he knew that Leon wasn't someone Amy should ever underestimate._

_"Don't worry, Walt. I'm a strong Pokemon Trainer too." She said with a happy, carefree expression. "How about we get started then?" She questioned Leon._

_"Agreed. Murkrow, take to the sky." Leon responded, calling out his Murkrow which hovered over its Trainer's head high in the sky._

_"Togetic, lets work together." Amy said. Her Pokemon of choice was a white, fairy-like bird thing._

_Sapphire took out her PokeDex to scan the unfamilar Flying-type: "Togetic, the Happiness Pokemon and the evolved form of Togepi. They say that it will appear before kindhearted, caring people and shower them with happiness." The PokeDex told Sapphire._

_"Togetic? It is a Pokemon is one which can learn the rather unique move, Magic Coat, a move which few Pokemon in existence can learn. Even if Togetic has that move in its moveset, it won't give her any real advantage against Murkrow." Leon thought out. He knew what Pokemon can learn what moves, and figured Magic Coat would fit into his strategy one way or another._

_"Ancientpower!" Amy declared. Togetic formed a small ball of light from its mouth and launched it. Leon said nothing and Murkrow took the brunt of the Rock-type attack. After the attack exploded on impact, Murkrow fell straight to the grass, managing to get up although with a now weakened appearance. Murkrow took to the sky once again._

_"As I imagined, it does know Ancientpower. Now use Thunder Wave." Leon commanded. Murkrow shot out a beam of electricity from its hat-like head towards Togetic._

_"Murkrow can learn Thunder Wave?!" Walt expressed with shock. He didn't think a Flying-type Pokemon like Murkrow, with no electrical qualities to it, could use Thunder Wave so it completely took him off-guard._

_"Status problems are bad. So bounce it back with Magic Coat!" Amy countered and Togetic created a pink barrier around it just as the thunder bounced back at Murkrow, grounding it._

_"Magic Coat is a move which bounces back non-offensive moves back to the user. Moves like Toxic, Thunder Wave, Stealth Rock, and Leech Seed fit into that category for instance." Sapphire explained._

_"All according to plan!" Leon exclaimed, a smile now forming on his face. "Murkrow, counter that counter with Psycho Shift!" Leon added his command. Murkrow glowed in a purple light all over its body and after its static electricity seemed to have faded._

_Just then, that same light surrounded Togetic and nothing it could do would repel this light. That electricity covered Togetic all over, especially on its wings, causing the Happiness Pokemon to suffer from its afflictions._

_"W-What just happened?" Amy questioned as her Pokemon suffered more and more from its paralysis, barely keeping itself in the air._

_"Magic Coat was rather predicable. Whether your Togetic knew it or not was irrelevant since the same result would occur." Leon explained. "Murkrow, use Aerial Ace." Leon commented and the Dark/Flying Pokemon carried out the attack, allowing the wind to surround its body as it slammed into Togetic, smashing Togetic straight to the ground in an instance._

_All Togetic could do was cry in pain as it fainted. "Togetic is unable to battle, Murkrow is the winner." Sapphire took on the role as referee for the battle, leaving Walt to spectate._

_"Togetic, don't feel sad. You did your very best." Amy comforted her fallen Pokemon with her words before recalling it._

_"What was that move? I've never heard of Psycho Shift before." Walt stated. All he saw was Magic Coat reflect Thunder Wave back at Murkrow, and now suddenly Togetic is paralysed while Murkrow is restored to normal conditions._

_"Psycho Shift transfers any status conditions such as paralysis or poison to the opponent, and then curing its user of said status. Meaning Murkrow is no longer paralysed and gave the paralysis to Togetic, allowing Leon to finish it with Aerial Ace." Sapphire explained. "It is common among Psychic, Ghost, and Dark-type Pokemon. Quite a brutal move if used right."_

_"Thunder Wave was rather redundant. I could have just used Aerial Ace to one-shot your Togetic...but I wouldn't want to make things impossible for you. I don't have to try in order to win battles." Leon added on his comment._

_"I'm just getting warmed up, Leon. Murkrow's Super Luck ability is going to be a big threat, so if I can take it out then that is one less problem." Amy said as she brought out her next Pokemon. "Corsola, I choose you." She said, her Pokemon of choice being the Coral Pokemon._

_"Corsola is a Water/Rock-type Pokemon...Murkrow took a decent amount of damage from Togetic's Ancientpower and unlike Togetic, Corsola's Rock moves will be stronger than Togetic due to using a move of the same type as itself. Recalling Murkrow is a wise move, but switching to Grotle would be extremely predictable. I suppose I can give her a chance by not using Grotle or Ariados yet." Leon thought. While he was willing to not take Walt seriously before, he wasn't taking Amy as lightly. Despite that, he still never took her seriously as an opponent._

_"Murkrow, return for now." Leon said, recalling his Pokemon into its Pokeball. He quickly got out another Pokeball. "Skitty, lets go." He continued, calling out the effeminate feline to the field. It purred before smirking at the Corsola in a devious way._

_"Oh my god! Its so CUTE!" Amy squealed loudly, though she was quick to calm herself. "Stay calm Amy. It may be cute, but there is no way he'd send it out without a strategy. Corsola, hit with Spike Cannon!" She said to herself before issuing a command to her Pokemon. Corsola fired off the glowing spikes from the branch-like extensions coming from its body._

_"Doubleslap." Leon countered. Skitty noticed the incoming spikes and slapped them away while pouncing forward until it was face to face with Corsola._

_"Now Skitty, launch Thunderbolt from close range." Leon said. Skitty purred loudly as it began to unleash the electricity against Corsola._

_"Block it with Sandstorm!" Amy responded. The swirling storm of sand was fired towards Skitty and clashed with the powerful Thunderbolt from Skitty, both moves ended after a few seconds since neither side could truly overpower the other._

_"Switch to Solarbeam." Leon commanded and upon the order, Skitty glowed for a split-second from the sunlight. Then came fierce and swift beam of light from Skitty's mouth which Corsola took the full brunt of, and was still standing._

_"Corsola!" Amy worriedly called out to her Pokemon._

_"Lucky that Skitty isn't known for being a powerful Pokemon, or else Corsola might not be standing." Leon commented. The idea of such a small Pokemon firing off such powerful moves seemed contradictory._

_"Mirror Coat!" Amy countered._

_"Oh, so that is Corsola's third move after all. I find it rather dull I have to use my weakest Pokemon when I never needed to. Grotle or Ariados could have beat down all three of her Pokemon by itself." Leon thought. He couldn't respond as Skitty was blasted high up into the air, only to come crashing down in defeat. It couldn't stand back up, as the power of the Mirror Coat was more enough to defeat it._

_"Skitty is unable to battle, Corsola is the winner." Sapphire stated._

_"We did it!" Amy declared as she managed to take down one of Leon's Pokemon. The boy however, did not share her enthusiasm. In fact, he didn't seem to care too much about it._

_"I am sorry to interrupt your moment of joy, but did you forget Corsola just took a move which dealt quadruple damage to it? Any of my Pokemon can just effortlessly defeat your weakened Corsola. Skitty, you did well and served your role well." Leon explained, recalling Skitty to its Pokeball. "I should have just used Grotle's Razor Leaf to deal with Corsola, being unaffected by Mirror Coat since it is a physical attack. No matter, things are still moving along at the pace I want it to..."_

_"No, as a matter of fact, I'll give you a head-start. Ariados, front and center." Leon commented, revealing his third Pokemon in this battle to be the Long Leg Pokemon, Ariados._

_"A head-start, but why?" Amy questioned him. She couldn't understand why Leon would help her when she is his opponent in this battle._

_"I am giving you an advantage, so why question it?" Leon responded._

_"Well okay. Use Recover!" Amy commanded, trying to make use of this head-start._

_Ariados began to step forward instinctively to battle, but Leon shook his head. "Not yet Ariados..." He whispered, causing Ariados to retreat back a step to where it once was._

_They all watched as Corsola was slowly but surely healing up its damage until it was soon back up to full health. Corsola gave a cry of joy after being restored to normal health._

_"Now I'll make you regret giving me a head-start." Amy confidently stated._

_"On the contrary, Amy. Use Shadow Ball." Leon countered and Ariados' horn turned black while the ball was being formed, before being fired._

_"Fight back with Spike Cannon!" Amy resisted._

_The spikes hit Shadow Ball but were instantly destroyed once the overwhelming force of Ariados' offensive capabilities just brutally powered through the opposing attack and hit Corsola directly using Shadow Ball. The attack sent Corsola scuttling across the grass and was instantly knocked out, much to the surprise of everyone else._

_"Corsola is unable to battle, Ariados is the winner." Sapphire judged, noticing that Corsola was beaten down by that single Shadow Ball._

_"No way...even after Recover was used, Shadow Ball still took out Corsola in a single hit." Walt said. He found it very shocking that even after Corsola managed to fully restore its health, Ariados defeated it in one hit. To add insult to injury, the move did not even super-effect Corsola._

_"I thought you would make a better use of that head-start, but I guess even with that you can't win against the likes of me." Leon stated with a tone of genuine sadness in his voice._

_"You did great Corsola, take a long rest now." Amy said, getting her last Pokeball ready. "Prinplup, its all up to you!"_

_Now Prinplup was facing off against Ariados. Despite the power difference, it defiantly stood up to Ariados. Ariados stepped back two paces, while also holding up its two front legs/claws aggressively._

_"Shadow Ball." Leon spoke with a uncaring tone._

_"Quick Prinplup, lets try Metal Claw!" Amy countered, the black ball of darkness blocked by Metal Claw and slapped back towards Ariados as if a tennis player just slammed the ball across the court._

_"X-Scissor." Leon simply responded. Ariados jumped towards the attack, its front legs/claws glowing blue. It then put its claws together in front of it and a light blue 'X' like energy with a magenta outline appeared in front of its claws. Overpowering its own reflected attack, Shadow Ball was slashed into four pieces and exploded into a burst of light which surrounded Ariados before fading, leaving Ariados unharmed._

_"Defend, and fight back with Metal Claw." Amy responded and Prinplup's fins were covered in a glowing white light which had a metallic gloss of them, clashing them with Ariados' X-Scissor and blocking the attacks launched against it. Ultimately, Prinplup couldn't keep up the clash forever as Ariados would eventually overwhelm it so it retreated._

_"Prinplup, use Whirlpool!" Amy exclaimed, going on the attack against Ariados. Rather than choosing to dodge, Ariados wasn't about to swallow its pride and dodge an attack it deemed too weak. Ariados stood its ground without feeling fear to any extent._

_"Signal Beam." Leon began. Ariados' horn began to glow with the colours of the rainbow, and shot the rainbow beam at the Whirlpool, destroying it completely while keeping its course, the beam aiming towards Prinplup and successfully attacking it and launching the Water-type several feet across the air before finally smacking into the ground._

_"Ah! Prinplup!" Amy looked concerned as her Pokemon took massive damage, groaning in pain while its eyes became swirls._

_"Prinplup is unable to battle, Ariados is the winner. So Leon is the winner of this battle." Sapphire declared. Amy comforted her defeated Pokemon. "Prinplup..." She said sadly. "Its okay, you fought as hard as you could. Take a long rest, okay." She continued, recalling Prinplup._

"Man was that Ariados a tough cookie...when I watched Leon compete in the Hoenn League on TV, Ariados was literally wiping the battlefield with its opponents and won the whole thing for him." Walt remarked, thinking back to the times he saw Leon on TV, thinking about when he saw his rival win a Pokemon League before him.

"And then there is Dexter. He too travels with me like Amy and I wouldn't want it any other way. When we met and battled, I felt ontop of the world during our battle." He continued.

_"That Shieldon...it is a rare Pokemon indeed. Now I am sure you'd want to get some battle experience for it. You've trained Starly and Chimchar, that is certain. You've improved, even if it is hard to notice." Leon commented, clasping his hands together._

_"Leon, lets find out then. Since I'm challenging you to a battle!" Walt exclaimed._

_"Me?" Leon pointed to himself confusedly. "But Walt, I cannot understand why you would challenge me when you know the result will be the same as the last. Even though you've done training, the impact it has had is almost nothing. I must decline..." He explained matter-of-factly._

_"However, I can take you to someone who might be equal to you. You have heard of Dexter, correct?" He continued, questioning Walt now._

_"Dexter? That guy who spends most of his time studying to be a Pokemon Doctor." Walt asked. It was only a day since the school term started and already everyone knew the names of everyone else._

_"Leon, isn't Dexter the eighth best Pokemon Trainer of the first year students? Walt would probably get steamrolled by him." Sapphire stated bluntly. While she wasn't trying to be rude to Walt, she wasn't trying to make things sound better than they were. Dexter's reputation for being the eight best Pokemon Trainer of the first year students, as well as getting the second highest grades overall made him quite powerful._

_"Sapphire, if I thought Walt would lose really easily to Dexter then I wouldn't waste my time telling him to challenge him." Leon pointed out. "Walt, you can probably find him in the library, or in the Advanced-Level Battle room." He stated. Walt looked eager and ready to battle Dexter already...even though he hadn't even met him yet._

_"Thanks Leon, Sapphire." Walt said._

_"O-Okay." Leon nervously responded. Walt recognised this tone, a tone he used with Amy and to a lesser extent, on Walt himself when they first met._

_Walt then returned Shieldon to its Pokeball for now. "To see you battle Dexter would be rather interesting to say the least. I might actually enjoy this..." Sapphire said as she along with Leon, followed Walt to the library. It took about a minute to get there, since it was on the other side of the school, but was not tiring._

_After getting there, Walt looked over to where one of the tables was to see a boy sitting there with a book open. He had straight brown hair which was a bit shorter than shoulder-length, equally brown eyes, and wore the typical Jubilife Academy uniform. Floating by his side was an odd looking Pokemon which had a pink and blue scheme for the most part, while being made up of many round parts_

_"That Pokemon..." Walt began._

_"Porygon2, the evolved form of Porygon. Further research enhanced its abilities. Sometimes, it may exhibit motions that were not programmed." Leon stated in a monotone. "The original Porygon being made by Silph Co, of course. Not surprising for its evolutionary line being the only man-made Pokemon in existance, excluding the legendary cloned Pokemon that is Mewtwo." He added._

_"A man-made Pokemon? I've never even heard of such a thing before." Walt thought. To his knowledge, there was no such thing as a man-made Pokemon and that all Pokemon were created by natural birth. However, to a massive majority people, the Porygon line are the only man-made Pokemon._

_"You know a lot about Pokemon, Leon. It is no wonder your grades are unrivaled here at Jublife Academy, and your Pokemon are so strong." Dexter commented, adusting his glasses. "Oh, I really should explain myself. I am Dexter, and you must be Walt." Dexter continued, realising he never said who he was to Walt. Sapphire, already knowing Dexter from earlier, didn't bother to introduce herself since they did that already._

_"Yeah, that's right. Leon said you'd be a good opponent to battle, and I really wanna' battle you." He said excitedly._

_Dexter closed his book, both because he had finished it and because he was challenged. "Sure. I accept this battle. Battles are a good way for me to learn more." Dexter responded and with that, they left the library. Once they made it outside, Dexter stood on one side with Porygon2 still out of its Pokeball, and Walt on the other side._

_"Sapphire, Leon, whats going on?" Amy asked as she approached them._

_"Walt's going to battle Dexter." Sapphire told her flatly._

_"Lets make this a one on one battle." Dexter suggested._

_"Exactly what I was wanting." Walt responded back._

_"Porygon2, you are up." Dexter said and Porygon2, leaving Dexter's side and took to the field._

_"Shieldon, I choose you!" Walt exclaimed, throwing out his Pokeball. Shieldon was released from the Pokeball once again, looking excited to battle._

_"A Steel and Rock type like Shieldon would appear to be a fair match for a regular normal type, since Shieldon takes only a fourth damage from Normal-type moves. However, Normal-types have the greatest potential of any Pokemon. Porygon2, use Zap Cannon!" Dexter explained as Porygon2 formed an electric ball from its mouth/nose._

_"Flash Cannon!" Walt countered. Shieldon's shield-like head glowed silver before the Pokemon shot a radiant beam from its mouth to counter the electrical ball._

_"Follow up with Ancientpower!" Walt added and a glowing ball was formed from Shieldon's head and shot at Porygon2. It took the hit directly, but looked like it took a decent amount of damage._

_"Porygon2, are you okay?" Dexter asked. The Normal-type Pokemon nodded and got right back up, seemingly as if it did no damage. "Quite the offensive battler aren't you?"_

_"Thats kinda what battles are about." Walt answered._

_"Walt is most interesting of an opponent...to be so carefree and energetic about battling...it completely contrasts the mindset of most here. I like it." Dexter thought, reminding himself of the battle he had earlier today._

_*Flashback*_

_"Use Leaf Storm."_

_Porygon2 was slashed all over its small body by the flurry of vicious leaves and fell to the ground in defeat._

_"Porygon2 is unable to battle, Grotle is the winner!"_

_Porygon2 was returned to its Pokeball. "I...I lost without beating any of his three Pokemon. Magmar, Grotle, and Murkrow...how could I fail to defeat a single one, let alone get a strong hit on one of them?"_

_*End of Flashback*_

_"Leon...it is no wonder you are at the top of the class. But Walt is my opponent now." Dexter thought, "Porygon2, Zap Cannon again!" He commanded._

_"Then we'll just defend with Flash Cannon once more!" Walt countered._

_Both attack clashed exactly like before but Porygon2 had suddenly disappeared from Walt and Shieldon's line of sight._

_"Where did that Porygon2 go?" Walt questioned, not being able to see Porygon2 anywhere._

_"Strike from above with Tri Attack!" Dexter commanded. A golden triangle formed over Porygon2's head and three elemental balls, one for each of the main status elements of fire, ice, and electric, were fused into the triangle which was shot as a beam at Shieldon while its back was turned._

_"Follow it up with Flamethrower!" Dexter continued and Porygon2 released a stream of fire straight at Shieldon, covering it head-to-tail in flames. The Steel/Rock-type started to fall weak and collapsed._

_"Shieldon!" Walt called out to his Pokemon._

_"Can you continue Walt? If you wish, you can call things off. I am afraid Shieldon won't be able to take more." Dexter offerered. Shieldon had taken two direct hits, one of them being super-effective. At this rate, another assault like that and Shieldon could potentially lose, especially if Flamethrower hits it again._

_"Is that so?" Walt questioned confidently._

_"What!?" Dexter responded confusedly._

_"You underestimate Shieldon and I. Dexter, you're the one who is going to lose." Walt stated and Shieldon got back up, turning around so that it could look Porygon2 in the eyes._

_"How could Shieldon endure such a powerful Fire-type move after taking Tri-Attack? That Shieldon is strong, there is no doubting that, but I'm going to have to finish this. Porygon2, how about we end this with your powerful Hyper Beam attack." Dexter responded._

_"Stand your ground Shieldon and use Iron Defence!" Walt countered. Shieldon's entire body glowed white and silver for a few seconds and then a beam of energy which was pale-pink was shot directly at Shieldon's face by Porygon2._

_"So this is the defensive capabilties of Shieldon, the pre-evolved form of Bastiodon..." Dexter thought_

_"Shieldon, use Flash Cannon!" Walt while Shieldon shot a silver beam directly at Porygon2, shooting it out of the air. "Then use Iron Head!" He added. Shieldon charged towards the falling Porygon2 which was getting closer and closer to the ground, smashing it with its metallic head while surrounded by a white and gray energy, knocking it down a final time._

_"Porygon2!" Dexter called out worriedly, but Porygon2 didn't get up and just fainted. Dexter sighed, a bit saddened that he lost and also surprised._

_"Porygon2 is unable to battle, Shieldon is the winner." Dexter declared, realising that he had been outmatched._

_"We did it!" Walt cheered in unison with Shieldon._

_"Porygon2, you were amazing. Take a long rest now." Dexter said, recalling his Pokemon to its Pokeball. He looked stunned, both from the fact he lost to Walt and that Shieldon was so powerful._

"Part of me didn't think I would win at first but when I did, I felt so confident that I could take on anyone and win." Walt said.

"I'm so glad I met those guys...Amy, Dexter, Leon, Sapphire..." He thought.

Walt stopped speaking when he saw the shore of Twinleaf Town. His face brightened up as he realised that soon, the ship will arrive at Twinleaf Town.

"We're here, Walt!" Amy piped up. Back when she was in Jublife Academy, she was different too. Though aside from her clothes and height, she didn't change much. Her long pink hair was retained and grew past her shoulders to being almost waist-length and had green eyes. She wore a blue jacket and white jacket, white shirt, a pink skirt, pink boots and knee-high white socks.

Dexter stood by her side. Like her, Dexter's appearance, sans one notable thing, was not altered much over the years. His straight shoulder-length brown hair remained exactly as it was then and had brown eyes. The most noticed thing was that he no longer wore glasses though whether he wore contacts or outright did not need glasses anymore was unclear. He wore a green shirt with a white bowtie, black pants and black trainers.

"Twinleaf Town is only seconds away." Dexter stated.

"I know. I've already came sixteenth in both the Johto and Kanto Leagues and I ain't settling for that a third time, so I'm going to win this time. Third times the charm after all!" Walt exclaimed with a smile.

"Our Sinnoh Journey begins here and now, so lets go!" He continued as the ship stopped moving and everyone departed from the ship to step onto land. Now would be the start of a new beginning.

* * *

In case this wasn't obvious, this chapter basically sums up Pokemon: Jubilife Academy and how Walt met Leon and Sapphire, re-met Amy, and met Dexter. The following chapters from here on out are going to be battles. The other chapters will not be ANYWHERE near as long as this chapter and will probably be about 2000-4000 words. This one is so long since it basically is the first three chapters of Pokemon: Jubilife Academy crammed into one chapter as a flashback chapter.


	2. Reunion of a Rivalry

**I am alive, this story is not dead! I honestly was too interested with other matters, such as the ongoing news released regarding Pokemon X and Pokemon Y. I hope to be active with this story considering the fate of it's "prequel".**

* * *

After leaving Jubilife City, the trio had just head off towards Oreburgh City from there, so that Walt could challenge the Oreburgh City Gym.

"At this current pace, it should only take us two or three days to get to Oreburgh City which isn't long." Dexter stated, looking at his PokeNav.

"Ain't Oreburgh the Rock-type gym? This means Walt will have an easy time with almost any of his Pokemon." Amy added.

"Soon I'll have my first Sinnoh Gym Badge!" Walt declared confidently.

"Just as I remembered..." An ambiguous voice said.

Walt, Amy and Dexter looked back to see a boy and girl standing there who looked about their age. The boy had waist-length blonde hair and gray eyes. He wore a white jacket, pink long-sleeved shirt, white pants and black boots. He carried with him a yellow backpack which contained his belongings.

The girl, while looking as old as the others, was a head taller than them and looked more adult than them. She had shoulder length spiky red hair with equally bright red eyes. She wore a dark-purple long-sleeved jacket, a pale-green corset which exposed her cleavage, black pants and black boots. She also wore a black backpack which held her stuff.

"Leon, Sapphire! W-We haven't seen you in a bit over two years!" Amy blurted out. She recognised the voice that spoke before to be Leon's.

"Indeed. So, how have you three been since last time?" Sapphire asked curiously.

"We've been doing well. In fact, I already been to the Kanto and Johto Leagues, though I didn't win either of them." Walt answered.

"Sooner or later, you will win one...provided Leon or I aren't in that Pokemon League." Sapphire responded.

"Speaking of that, I saw your wins in the Hoenn League, Leon. Remembering how you won the Kanto and Johto League about three years ago...I got some catching up to do if I want to win even one Pokemon League." Walt added. Leon, the one who was quiet throughout the reunion, looked at them.

"Walt, so how many Pokemon do you have in your party currently?" Leon asked. Before Walt was able to answer then, the blonde continued. "If it is acceptable for you, I have some newer Pokemon which would be over the moon at the thought of battling someone stronger than the people they have battled before."

"Yes! I figured we would battle eventually. I've got six Pokemon with me here." Walt answered.

"Very well, a three-on-three battle is that is needed." Leon said.

"This time I'm gonna beat you for sure!" Walt declared confidently.

"Believe it if you want, but do not be surprised when I prove that wrong once again." Leon remarked, taking one of his Pokeballs. "Gible, it is time to battle." He said and threw the Pokeball up, materalising the Dragon-type. It looked like a cross between a dragon and a small shark, standing on two legs and had a predominantly blue body.

"Infernape, I choose you!" Walt called out. From Walt's Pokeball came a brownish-red monkey with a flaming crown on top of its head.

_"So that's Walt...Monferno evolved again, and I am not surprised actually. If it hadn't evolved in those two years, I would be worried he was slacking."_ Sapphire thought.

"Now the playing field is evened out since all of our Pokemon are evolved."Walt stated, making a reference to their Jubilife Academy times where Leon's Pokemon evolver faster than Walt's and were more overwhelming.

"So it took four years to come close to equalling me? Walt, I cannot understand how you think that makes you any better. Gible, use Dragon Pulse." Leon commanded. Gible flipped back and shot out a blue/green sphere towards Infernape.

"Mach Punch!" Walt commanded. Infernape's fists turned white and at high speeds, accelerated towards Gible.

"Go into Dig." Leon added. Gible quickly dived underground, leaving Infernape alone on the field as the punch missed. The Fire/Fighting Pokemon searched for its target but to no avail, it found that Gible was gone.

_"I just got to figure out where it will come from..."_ Walt thought.

"Gible, proceed to use Stone Edge." Leon began. Gible swiftly broke out of the ground behind Infernape and created rocks which swirled around Gible's body before being launched at Infernape directly.

"Now that Infernape's guard is down, use Stealth Rock." He continued. Gible created more rocks but these were shot around the field rather than at Infernape, surrounding the Pokemon completely.

"Flare Blitz!" Walt yelled. Infernape became coated in blue flames and flew towards Gible, covered completely by the blue fire of its attack.

"Okay Gible, dodge that with Dig." Leon commanded. However, as Gible was about to dive underground, Infernape managed to hit the Dragon/Ground-type Pokemon just before it could successfully dodge Flare Blitz. The Dragon's body was hurled across the ground and did not get back up.

"Gible is unable to battle, Infernape is the winner." Sapphire declared as the referee.

"Alright! One down, two to go!" Walt exclaimed as he took the early lead in the battle.

Leon recalled Gible into its Pokeball. "Gible, you did well so take a long rest." Leon whispered to the Pokeball which now housed Gible within it. After putting that Pokeball away, he pulled out another one. "I would refrain from your victory cheering just yet. It is time I defeat you here." He continued, speaking louder.

"Ariados...front and center!" The Pokball unveiled the Bug/Poison-type, Ariados which was surprisingly bigger than Walt's Infernape by at least one foot. Walt knew that this Ariados was rather big for its species, but it only became notable after comparing its size to his Infernape.

_"So one of Leon's vintage Pokemon, one of his trump cards, is being used so suddenly."_ Dexter noted to himself. Leon typically didn't like using his strongest Pokemon right away, so this was unusual to Dexter.

"It will take more than any Pokemon in your roster to even topple Ariados. Show that point with Shadow Ball." Leon stated as Ariados instantly charged up an Shadow Ball and spat it out towards Infernape.

"Flamethrower!" Walt commanded. Both attacks clashed but in an instant, Shadow Ball was overpowering the Flamethrower and took down Infernape then and there.

"Infernape is unable to battle, Ariados is the winner." Sapphire announced.

"You take a long rest now Infernape." Walt said, recalling his Infernape into its Pokeball. Ariados looked displeased as its opponent was defeated so quickly and Ariados' expression was obvious to the others.

"Walt, you have gotten so good at battling. With no disrespect, I must inform you that I outclass you still as a Pokemon Trainer." Leon said.

"We'll see who is better than who. Staraptor, I choose you!" Walt responded. Materializing from that Pokeball was the brown and white feathered Staraptor which while it started out in the air, was jabbed from all sides by the Stealth Rock. It, however, was unable to ground Walt's Staraptor completely.

"You may take the first move." Leon offered to his opponent.

"Alright then. Staraptor, lets take it on with Brave Bird!" Walt commanded. Starraptor flew up and then began to suddenly dive down towards Ariados as its entire body was surrounded by a blue aura.

"Protect." Leon said and the green barrier surrounded Ariados, intercepting the attack and blocked Brave Bird, leaving Ariados unharmed.

"Signal Beam." He quickly followed up.

"Dodge it and use Aerial Ace!" Walt declared. Staraptor barely dodged to the side and Ariados managed to almost getting hit.

"Grab it with Giga Drain." Leon countered. From Ariados' back came this green energy which was in the shape of a rope. It latched around Staraptor's feet and wings, using the rope to smash it down.

"Put an end to it with Signal Beam." He continued and the rainbow beam was fired again, this time hitting Staraptor in conjunction with the Giga Drain, taking it out.

"Staraptor is unable to battle, Ariados is the winner." Sapphire declared again.

"This is looking bad. Ariados has already taken out two of Walt's Pokemon while it hasn't taken any damage." Amy said.

"Worst of all, Leon still has a third Pokemon remaining in the wings." Dexter added.

"Staraptor, time to rest up now." Walt said and Staraptor disappeared into the red light which was now swallowed by the Pokeball. "Bastiodon, I choose you!" Walt called out. The Steel/Rock-type Pokemon supassed Ariados in size and was a sturdy, slow Pokemon.

_"Shieldon evolved too...well it is about time."_ Leon thought to himself.

"I may not be the brightest or anything, I know that much, but I know that any of Ariados' attacks are resisted by Bastiodon since its a Steel-type. None of my Pokemon can overwhelm Ariados in battle but I can at least outlast it."

"Really? Ariados, use Shadow Ball." Leon commanded. Ariados opened its mouth and fired the black and purple ball straight at Bastiodon who stood and took the hit, causing an explosion on impact.

"Counter it with Metal Burst!" Walt commanded. Bastiodon shot out a white ball of light which was infused with a small portion of the Shadow Ball.

"X-Scissor!" Leon commanded. Ariados' two front legs were raised up and glowed a light-blue color before slashing forwards in an 'X' shape, instantly overpowering the attack and without taking damage.

"Ariados is one of my Four Aces. Its power is far above most of my other Pokemon, but you knew that." Leon reminded his opponent.

"I could just defeat Bastidon right here and now with Ariados, but really, I'd find it better to do so with a weaker Pokemon. Ariados, you have done enough for now." Leon said, surprisingly calling back Ariados into its Pokeball despite the advantageous position. "Prepare yourself, Drapion." He continued. In Ariados' place was a scorpion Pokemon which was a dark purple color. Smashing its claws together, it roared passionately.

"I suppose I overestimated you and went with Ariados off the bat, but alas..." Leon remarked, expressing his sadness for the fact he wasn't find Walt a challenge.

"Oh I'll get better Leon and then I'll defeat you, you better believe it." Walt declared.

"You have a higher probability of defeating one of the Elite Four than you have of defeating me, so that should tell you something." Leon responded. Dexter was most interested in that Leon was implying he was stronger than one of the Elite Four, and knew Leon was not one to deliberately hype his own power up unless he could back it up.

"Without further adeu, Drapion, put down Bastiodon now with Pin Missile!" Leon ordered.

"Counter that with Flash Cannon!" Walt countered. The stream of bright missiles coming from Drapion's pincers clashed with Bastiodon's Flash Cannon, causing a small explosion as neither appeared to overwhelm the other.

"So you block one move, perhaps you can try that again. Pin Missile, downwards aim." Leon said without much care. This time, the barrage of light missiles were angled downwards and never hit Bastiodon, but the ground which it stood on, causing that ground to explode underneath the Fossil Pokemon.

"W-What!?" Walt could barely react as Bastidon's legs grew weaker and growned in pain. Drapion however, was very much enjoying its dominating power over Walt's Pokemon.

"Your guard is gone, now use Fire Fang!" Leon continued. Drapion moved over to Bastiodon quickly and using its massive claws, grabbed Bastidon and lifted it off the ground before it could react.

"That is some muscle to lift a heavy Pokemon like Bastiodon." Dexter pointed out. Drapion's claws turned on fire and inflicted massive damage, burning down on Bastiodon's shield-like face, before the Ogre Scorp Pokemon hurled its foe across the ground.

"Bastiodon is unable to battle, Drapion is the winner!" Sapphire finally declared. "This makes Leon the winner."

"That is all there is to it." Leon stated, recalling Drapion. "You did well, Drapion."

"Bastidon, you did your best out there." Walt said, recalling the Fossil Pokemon into its Pokeball.

Later, they made it back to the Jubilife City Pokemon Center which, thankfully, only took a minute in walking distance. While Walt's three Pokemon, as well as Leon's Gabite were being treated, the group sat at a table together.

"It really has been long since all of us have been together...fitting that it would be in Jubilife City." Sapphire said, her head rested on her hand as she looked out the window with a very bored, dull expression on her face.

"The last time we met involved us all going our ways." Amy reminded them.

"And deciding our futures." Dexter added.

"I thought for sure I'd win that battle." Walt said.

"Well, you lost...just like every other battle." Leon remarked.

Walt stopped to think about it. He then released that he had never actually defeated Leon ever. While he did succeed in having a positive impact on Leon socially and emotionally, he had to accept that he hadn't defeated his long-time friend ever.

Their silence was broken when Nurse Joy came out with her trademark Chansey by her side. The Pokemon was holding a tray with three Pokeballs together on one side, and a lone Pokeball on the other.

"Your Pokemon have been fully recovered." She said happily.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Both Walt and Leon said together. Walt took the three Pokeballs whilst Leon reclaimed his Pokeball. After this was done, Nurse Joy walked away with an enthusiastic smile as she continued her duties.

"So Leon, you have a clue where this Battle Frontier in Sinnoh even is?" Sapphire asked.

"Battle Frontier?" Walt repeated. This was the first he had heard of such a thing.

"It's an arena accessable only via the best of the best, and the challengers are personally selected by the owner of them all, Scott. Their power of each Frontier Brain, that is the one who runs each area, are stronger than Gym Leaders by far but are not quite as powerful as the Elite Four."

"In Kanto there were seven facilities spread all over the region whereas in Sinnoh, there are only five and all of them are on an island off the coast of Snowpoint City. "Leon explained the differences between the Kanto and Sinnoh Battle Frontier, in addition to its location on a island near Snowpoint City.

"So those guys are like some of the best trainers in Sinnoh." Walt deduced. The gap between Frontier Brains and Elite Four wasn't clear to him but the fact the challengers had to be hand-picked by Scott gave him an idea of the power of a Frontier Brain, let alone the entire group of them.

"Precisely...there is a reason only the Trainers that Scott himself selects get to challenge them officially for Frontier Symbols. Sapphire and I, in addition to competing in the Sinnoh League, are also here for the Sinnoh Battle Frontier after finishing off the Kanto Battle Frontier together." Leon explained his full reason for being here in Sinnoh.

"You actually defeated the Kanto Battle Frontier!?" Dexter exclaimed with shock. He wasn't one to raise his voice much but the fact that the Leon and Sapphire completed a Battle Frontier just left him overwhelmed.

"Yeah, but I found their power to be inferior to what I imagined they were." Leon said, sighing with regret over the fact he did not receive a challenge. He was pushed in the battle to do his best, but he was in no danger of losing to any of them.

"That is kinda because, you know, you had Salamence, Torterra or Ariados sweep their Pokemon ridiculously...all except Brandon who was the only one who gave us a real challenge." Sapphire remarked. While Leon's Pokemon were powerful, those three were in a separate class on their own together.

"I'm going to make it my goal to win the Sinnoh League and then become the Pokemon Master. I can't let you and Leon get ahead of me!" Walt declared.

_"A goal...it truly is a wonderful thing. A motivation in life is what keeps us all going after all. To complete my desired goal, how do I proceed in life after getting what I wanted? Is there truly nothing more beyond all of that? What is left for me if I become the strongest Pokemon Trainer? If I succeed, the very thing I worked so hard to achieve would be realised and I would have nothing left to explore."_ Leon pondered his own future. While he usually did not talk much when he was not in a Pokemon Battle or if he was spoken to, he mostly thought to himself rather than express it to others.

Later as Walt, Dexter and Amy left the Pokemon Center, Leon and Sapphire soon followed. "Wait a second." Sapphire requested.

"You see, Leon and I battled some Gym Leaders back when we traveled Sinnoh on our Jubilife Academy field trips." She continued to explain. To be precise, her and Leon could basically do whatever they wanted as they had all eight Gym Badges already due to getting them a few years ago.

"Umm, would it be acceptable if Sapphire and I joined you?" Leon requested. The blond-haired boy who was confident in his abilities as a Pokemon Trainer was not looking so confident now.

"The Battle Frontier can be defeated during our own time like just before the Sinnoh League. Besides, it gives us some catching up to do." Sapphire added.

"All five of us together again? I'd love it!" Walt exclaimed, excited that not only would he reunite with Leon and Sapphire but now they would travel along with him on this journey like Amy and Dexter.

And so, Walt, Amy, and Dexter, in addition to Leon and Sapphire who now accompanied them, all set off on their journey. Where will this journey lead them at the end of the Sinnoh League?

* * *

**About time I was done. School-life, home-life, and the Duality of Chaos story kept me busy. Leon was intended not really to be like Gary or Paul in the way of being a jerk, but more of a supportive friend who has no qualms with stating he is stronger than another Pokemon Trainer. Sapphire's role was changed notably as before, she was going to be a Pokemon Trainer and Coordinator but I changed that idea and she is not a Coordinator now.**

**As for description, I am not really a fan of going into detail of a person's appearance other than the basic since sometimes it could be described way longer than it is needed. Describing events, however, I'll describe it as much as I feel like.**

Title of the next chapter:

Tag Battle! Old Region, New Friends!  
Summary: Walt, Dexter and Amy, travel along their way to Oreburgh City. While stopping off at a small town between Jubilife City and Oreburgh City, they encounter Ritchie , one of Ash's rivals and surprisingly, Max who had became a Pokemon Trainer. As the two groups quickly get to befriend one another, both Walt and Ritchie decide on a battle with Max but quickly note the odd number. Seeing this, Walt and Dexter enter a Tag-Battle against Ritchie and Max!


	3. Authors Note

This story is not dead. I have no intention of retring it...again. You see, I began making art for various OCs and I quickly became hooked on drawing my OCs for the sake of reference. I've already done Leon and have intentions of drawing Walt, Amy, Dexter and Sapphire. I just feel obligated to draw any of my OCs at leats once. I WILL get around to Sinnoh Road to Victory soon. I have the results of all battles in this story typed up in a document. Hell, I have even planned the sequel which I haven't even wrote yet. Its not so much a matter of thinking of ideas but a matter of converting my ideas into chapters.

Within the coming days (or weeks if my schedule gets too much), I will start writting out chapters for this.


End file.
